


Rebel's Rescue

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Abe is a good bro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Rescue AU, Dogs, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, High school crushes, M/M, background Abe/Rob, feelings about dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben runs a successful dog rescue while juggling a full time job and dodging questions about his lack of personal life from his friends. </p><p>Caleb volunteers and helps out tremendously in all those aspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel's Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to mexicanhellbats for being my beta!

“Why is there a horse in your living room?”

Ben leans out of the fridge and rolls his eyes at Abe. 

“It’s a dog,” Ben says blandly as he jams the pizza box into the empty space. “Irish Wolfhound. His owner dropped him off this morning. Nice guy. Moving back to Scotland and take him with him. Seemed really sad about it. His name is Herschel.”

“The guy?”

“The dog.”

“Weird name for a dog.”

Ben shrugs. He’s heard weirder. 

“He’s really well trained. He’s been sticking close to me all day. I don’t know if he knows what’s going on yet.”

“Aww.” Abe pouts and calls Hershel over to him. “He’s almost as big as me.”

“If he stood on his back legs he’d be taller.”

Herschel pants and thumps his tail against the couch as Abe pets him. 

Herschel is a nice change of pace from the dogs that Nathan usually brings him. Dogs taken from the city, abandoned and forgotten. 

Pippen, the lab mix that still doesn’t completely trust Ben even though he’s been taking care of her for months or Jenna, the beagle who has serious food issues that are just starting to improve.

It’s obvious that Herschel was well cared for and well loved and is getting along great with Abe.

“You want to take him home?” Ben asks and Abe snorts out a laugh.

“I don’t think he’d fit in my apartment. He’s better suited here in your big, empty, haunted, house.”

“It’s not haunted.” 

“But it is big and empty and it always will be unless you make a move on Nate like he’s been begging you to for the last five years.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit you don’t. Honestly, I’ve been watching him pine for years.”

“I could say the same of you and Dr. Townsend.”

“That is….” Abe trails off. “That’s neither here nor there.”

“So you just happen to be hanging out here when you know the dogs have their annual check up even though you think my house is haunted.”

“I’m just being your friend. I’m making time for us to spend together. I thought you’d appreciate it since you spend more time with dogs than you do with human. You need some human interaction. And your house is absolutely haunted.”

“I interact with humans all the time. I’m a teacher.”

“I meant outside of your job.”

“I talk to Anna a lot. I always call her if I have a question. Nathan, and you and my dad and brother. Rob. I talk to him. All the volunteers here.”

“The majority of those are people you work with and I am counting being here as work. When was the last time you took a vacation or went on a date?”

“I don’t know. College?”

“Oh my god, Ben. You need to get a life.”

“I have a life. It’s great. It keeps me busy, it’s fulfilling.”

“You’re baseline stress level is always through the roof. I’m not saying you have to date anyone but you should be taking more time for yourself.”

“I don’t have the time and I’m going to have even less of it now that Mary is leaving me.”

Mary has been with Ben almost since the beginning. Kind and strong and more than willing to put Ben in his place when she thought he was doing the wrong thing. She’d been everything he needed when he was younger and completely overwhelmed by everything he wanted to do. Now she's planning to take a new volunteering job down south and Ben will be left floundering. 

“You're gonna have to promote someone.”

“Most of these guys are just kids. I don't know if I really trust any of them with the keys to my house. Plus most of them are heading back to school in the fall.”

“Then you have to find someone new. An adult. You have the summer to train them and learn how to trust them.”

“Ugh.”

“Mature. Maybe Anna knows someone that can help you out.”

 

******

Ben posts what he's looking for on Facebook. 

Anna shares it. 

Caleb shows up the next day.

 

*******

 

Abe takes one look at him- beard, ripped jeans, flip flops, tank top, and says “ask for a background check.”

Ben scowls.

“It’s within your legal right to ask for one. Do it.”

But Caleb Brewster or _“just call me Caleb or whatever you want”_ , he says as he introduces himself to Ben with a strong handshake and calloused palms comes with references and a four page in depth resume.

He sits across from Ben in his tiny office with his knee bouncing up and down as Ben looks it over.

Did some time in the Navy, carpentry, worked at a coffee house, worked at an animal shelter, volunteered at a pet rescue, a farrier's apprentice, worked at another animal shelter.

There are multiple references attached to each one.

“You mind if I call these?”

“Wouldn't have put them down if I didn't want you to.”

It satisfies him.

“Why don't I show you around?”

Brody, a five year old Rottweiler with a tendency to slobber when he's excited twirls around their legs as Ben walks the property line.

“The big barn and two of the sheds have been converted to kennels. That she'd we use for storage- food, any medicine we need, toys. There's a five gallon bin of tennis balls in there. Very important. We keep the other barn as kind of a quarantine. If we see someone getting sick put them in there so we can call the vet and they don't get the others sick. Also where we put the news ones until Dr. Townsend can check them over.” 

“You do all this yourself?”

“I have some students volunteering because it’ll look good on their applications but they have other things going on as well. I did have an amazing volunteer, Mary. She was a godsend. I don’t know what I would have done without her. But she moved on to help another startup rescue organization in Virginia. I have the summer off but once school starts back up in the fall I’m going to need to find someone to replace her. It’s pretty time consuming but I think it’s worth it.”

“Sure.”

He doesn't look overwhelmed yet, but Ben is only just getting started. 

“I have fifteen acres with a small pond on the back edge of the property. Four acres are completely fenced. We really only have one digger, it’s that big mastiff over there, Rocco. But he only digs in one spot and he’s kind of old and slow and huge so it’ll take him a long time to actually burrow his way out. He’s easy to catch in time as long as you keep one eye on him. I leave the kennel and barn doors open all day. Only closed at night or when there's no one here, which, hopefully, won't be often. There's lots of shade and I always make sure all the water bowls are filled so there's places for them to cool off. If it gets too warm or too cold just let them all in the house, I don't care. When we hit that weird heatwave in April and it was over ninety I had five dogs in bed with me and three on the floor next to me. You're welcome to the house as well. If you need to take a break and relax for awhile go for it. I keep the fridge as stocked as I can. You can have whatever you want. My hours are never too crazy. I can feed them before I leave which is usually around seven. If you could get here around eight and let them out then spend the day with them, answer phone calls and emails. You’ll probably have to run an adoption interview at some point but those are easy once you get the hang of them.”

“How many dogs do you have here now?” Caleb asks as he bends down to let Luca, a Chow, and Bella, a lab mix sniff his hand before he pets them.

“22.”

“And how many do you have space for?”

“16.”

Caleb's eyes go wide. “Now I know why you need help.”

“Terribly. I have files on all the dogs in the office. What their needs are when looking for a home, any behavioral issues, which one is irrationally afraid is socks, that sort of thing. It takes some time to learn but-.”

“I learn quick.”

“That’s a good quality to have here.”

“So does that mean I got the job?”

Ben turns on his heels to face him. “It’s not a job. I can’t pay you. You knew that, didn’t you?”

“I know that. Honestly I don’t need the money. My uncle left me an fully operational apple orchard when he died. Whatever is leftover after I pay everyone that works there is more than enough to support me. It’s been in the family for generations so it basically runs itself. I’ve tried a more hands on approach with working there but I just seem to get in the way. I’m not very good at sitting still so I’m looking for something to do with myself.”

“Orchard?” Ben questions. “Who was your uncle?”

“Lucas Brewster.”

Ben nods very slowly, realization hitting him.

“How ya doing, Benny?”

“Caleb Brewster. Damn. Can’t believe I didn’t put that together sooner.”

“Don’t worry about it. We never saw much of each other. I was a senior when you were a freshman and it’s not like I was in school all that much anyways.”

“Better things to do?”

“Something like that.”

Ben doesn’t know Caleb but years ago he wanted to. 

He thought Caleb was so cool. Older and mature and always doing his own thing and going against the grain. He seemed free in all the ways Ben wasn't. Ben had a strict schedule to adhere to. Class, study, baseball practice, home for dinner, more studying, get a full 8 hours of sleep and get up and do it all over again. 

Sometimes Ben didn't see Caleb at school for weeks at a time. Rumors flew about him. Parties and drugs and getting arrested. There were whispers that Caleb was in prison, that's why he wasn't in school but the day after the rumor spread Caleb would show up again and offered no explanation. A few months later he'd do it all over again only to show back up again, like he knew what people were saying and wanted to mess with them. 

Ben never believed the prison thing- his resume explicitly states he's never been arrested and Ben believes it. 

Ben had snuck out with Sam to go to a party Caleb was throwing a few weeks before Caleb graduated, which was a miracle in itself given his absences. 

He didn't know what he was expecting. Some stupid high school rom com moment where they'd bump into each other and start talking and Caleb would be charmed by him, tell him it's too loud and they should go somewhere quieter and then….

Instead their eyes met across the room exactly once and it was like Caleb was looking right through him. It broke his young, little heart. He went home right away and tried not to think about Caleb anymore. 

“I’ve worked all that out of my system by now. Grew up a lot. It was time. How was Yale?”

“How’d you know about that?”

“Just because you didn’t know who I was doesn’t mean I didn’t know who you were. You played baseball, right? I went to a few games. You were good.” 

“Oh.” It’s a good thing Ben didn’t know that then. He probably would have been so nervous he wouldn’t have been able to finish the game. 

“And then there’s the whole Yale thing? It was a big deal you getting in. Everyone was talking about it.”

“Small towns, huh?”

“People still talk about you, you know. Going off then coming back and taking that job at the school. You fulfilled your destiny.”

“And then I started this place.”

“It’s just a bonus. One more thing to add to the list of things people like about you.”

“You don't have to kiss my ass, Caleb. In case you haven't noticed I'm desperate and I don't exactly have people lining up to help me like I need them to.”

“So does that mean I got it?”

Ben sticks his hand out to Caleb and smiles when Caleb takes it. “I'll get you a set of keys.”

 

******

 

“You did what?”

“Caleb Brewster is going to be working with me.”

“Did you run a background check?”

Ben releases the bottle from between his lips with a pop. “I don't need to do that.”

“He probably has a record.”

“He doesn't. I called his references. He's a veteran. Plus he's not really a stranger. It's not like he can rip me off or anything.”

“Because you have nothing to rip off?”

“Because he can't leave town, he has the orchard. Don't be a dick. But you're right. I have nothing.”

“It’s the extra dogs.” 

“Funds have been running low for awhile. I’ve been paying for the extra food out of my own pocket and that would be fine but now I have to start paying back all my student loans and everything is so much tighter. Mary was so good with figuring out ways to get the word out. Donations used to pour in.”

“Caleb is going to have to figure that out.” 

“I don’t know if I have time for that. There’s so much he needs to learn how to do and to pile this on top of it? It might be too much. I don’t want to scare him away. He’s kind of all I have at the moment.”

Abe clears his throat and gets up. “I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to do this. It never seemed like the right time.” He disappears into the kitchen and Ben slumps back on the couch. 

“If you’re asking me to marry you the answer is no.”

“I’m wounded,” Abe deadpans then sticks a piece of paper under Ben’s nose. 

Ben stares down at a check with a lot of zeros on it.

“What do you want me to do with this?”  
“I want to invest in you.”

“What? How can you invest, there’s never going to be a return.”

Abe rolls his eyes. “Then think of it as a loan.”

“I can’t take another loan,” Ben says and Abe groans in frustration. “Haven’t you been listening to what I’ve been saying? I’d never be able to pay you back. You’d be so far down my list.”

“Then it’s a gift.”

Ben blinks at him then down at the check. “Then I can’t take this,” he says as he holds it back out to Abe but Abe pushes him back.

“Yes you can. It’s a gift but it’s also a thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“Yes, you have.” Abe sits down beside him. “You were like a brother to me when we were growing up and you were there when Thomas…” He stops and takes a deep breath. Ben presses his knee against his in support. “You let me run away from home when my dad was being a dick which was all the time and you helped me study. God, you’re probably the reason I got into Columbia which means you’re the reason I got this job and am able to write a check like that. That money is rightfully yours.”

“I did all that stuff because I wanted to. Not because I wanted to get something back.”

“Yeah, because you’re a good person.”

Ben stares down at the check and then laughs. “You know I was just about to say I’m not a charity case but that’s exactly what I am.”

“Exactly. I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for the dogs.”

“Well, all of us thank you.”

“Yeah. I just need one thing from you.”

“Anything.”

“Put in a good word for me with Rob.”

 

*******

Ben’s eating breakfast when he hears Caleb’s truck pull into the driveway. 

The dogs are barking at the gate when Ben steps out the side door, just in time to see Caleb sliding half a dozen kiddie pools off the bed of the truck.

“Hey.” He smiles wide then hesitates before he jumps down. “I hope this is okay, I didn’t see any while you were showing me around and I know dogs love them. It’s supposed to get hot this summer.”

“I just haven’t gotten around to buying them yet,” Ben says. What he means is that they hadn’t been in the budget until Abe handed over that check. “If you have the receipt I could reimburse you.”

“Are you crazy? I bought these for you.” He hops down off the truck and nods at Ben to pick up the opposite side of the pools so he can get them through the gate. “They’re a donation. A thank you.”

“I don’t know what for. You’re the one that’s helping me.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“You’ve been here less than five minutes. Give it time. I’m just hoping I don’t scare you off.”

“I don’t scare easy.”

“I’m pretty sure my house is haunted,” he says, because now is as good a time as any. 

Caleb laughs at first and then tips his head. “Seriously?”

“I don’t know. It’s old. It makes noise. Sometimes I hear things. Abe is convinced it is. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, could be fun. Maybe your ghost and I can team up to scare Abe. How is he doing, by the way? Was that him leaving as I was pulling up for my interview.”

“Yeah. He’s doing really well. He’s a lawyer.”

“Ah. All the more reason to mess with him then.”

 

*******

 

It doesn’t take long for Caleb to figure out who is who. 

Ben leaves him in the office with the files for a few hours and by the time he comes back with sandwiches for lunch Caleb’s got most of them down but is clearly frustrated when he misses a few.

“You’ll get to know them better once you spend more time with them. Personalities will really start to come out.”

Caleb looks out the window and nods.

“You want to go play with them?”

“That’s kind of all I want to do,” Caleb admits and Ben tries really hard not to find it endearing. 

“Go ahead.” 

Caleb shoots out of his seat like the kids in his class do when the bell rings. 

“Are you not coming?”

“I have some things in here I need to finish up. Paperwork.”

Caleb winces. “I’ll need to learn how to do that, won’t I?”

“Yeah, but not today. Go have fun.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, now go.”

Caleb’s out the door before Ben can finish the sentence and he watches out the window as Caleb hops over the fence so he doesn’t waste time unlocking and relocking the gate. 

Ben tries to focus. He has to think about paying bills and adding up numbers correctly but he can’t stop himself from glancing out the window just to check up on him. 

He’s barefoot and splashing in one of the kiddie pools, Tanya, a white standard poodle is excitedly nipping at the waves he creates. 

The next time he looks he’s got all of them sitting in front of him, completely transfixed on the tennis ball Caleb is holding in his hand. 

Another time Caleb’s sitting cross legged in the middle of the yard with all the dogs surrounding him. Ben watches as he carefully works his way through each one, patting their head and looking them over before saying something out loud to them then checking the name tag that hangs off their collar. Ben can tell when he gets one right because Caleb’s whole face lights up and the dogs wiggle even harder, like they can sense that he’s happy. 

Ben knows he gets Margo and Miller mixed up, two chocolate labs that even Ben has a hard time telling apart, because he frowns then calls them both back to him and studies their faces intently. Margo licks at his face and Miller sits down in front of him. That’s the trait Caleb needs to latch onto and notice. Margo is way more affectionate and Miller is more laid back. 

He’ll get it eventually. Everyone does. 

Ben leaves him to it and finally puts his head down to get the work done.

He gets everything done just as it’s getting dark and finds everyone lying in the shade of the maple tree.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen all of them this tired before?”

“Is that a good thing?”  
“Of course. Every parent loves when their babies sleep well at night.”

Caleb cracks an eye open and accepts the hand Ben extends to him to pull him up. 

“You can head home if you want to. You’ve been here all day.”

“Oh.” Caleb looks down at the sleeping dogs and scuffs his foot along the dirt looking every bit like a child whose parents just told him they have to leave the park and go home and take a nap. 

“You can come by earlier tomorrow if you want,” Ben says and Caleb perks up. “You can help me feed them and then we can get started on all the paperwork.”

“The boring stuff.”

“Hey, it can’t all be tennis balls and kiddie pools.”

 

*******

 

Caleb takes to the financial side of it pretty well. 

Ben doesn't know why he’s surprised that Caleb is so good with numbers but feels a little guilty for thinking it. 

He listens and takes notes and after lunch Ben lets him take over answering the phones because he knows they slow down considerably during the midafternoon. 

Caleb handles himself well. He’s at ease and charming, something Ben still hasn’t learned to be over the phone. Or face to face if he’s really going to be honest.

“You can head outside if you want to,” Ben tells him after a few hours. 

“Is that my reward for doing a good job?”

“It was just a suggestion. If you’d rather stay in here and help me file rabies vaccination certificates, that’s up to you.” 

Caleb’s out of the chair and yelling “thanks” before Ben even finishes the sentence. 

 

*******

 

“How are things going with Caleb?”

“They’re great. Really great.”

Caleb’s been volunteering for a month and taking on more and more responsibilities every day. Anything good Ben could say about him feels like an understatement. 

“Things are almost running as smoothly as when Mary was here.”

“High praise.”

“You should come by sometime and see him. He was asking about you.”

“I can’t believe he remembers me.”

“Vaguely,” Ben says just to watch Abe roll his eyes. “He remembered me though.” 

“I’m assuming he’s changed a lot from high school.”

“We didn’t even know him.”

“We knew of him.”

“All we heard were rumors.”

“Which were based in fact.”

“I’m not going to argue with you.”

“Because you’ll lose.”

Ben presses his lips together into a thin line and Abe smiles. 

“You gonna tell him how you had a huge crush on him when you were a freshman.”

Ben is silent for a moment. It’s a dead end to ever try to out maneuver Abe in a conversation. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t obvious or anything. Whenever he decided to show up and happened to be in the same vicinity as you you’d get that far off look in your eyes and you wouldn’t stop staring at him.”

“I did not.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. That’s what high school crushes are all about. Admiring from a distance. Pining from afar.”

“I did not pine. I just thought he was cool, is all.”

“Yeah right. I’m just glad you got your second chance.”

“It’s not a second chance.”

“Whatever you need to tell youself. Have you talked to Rob for me yet?”  
“No, and I won’t unless you start being nicer to me.”

Abe squints at him. “I don’t believe you. When do you see him next?”

Ben huff's. “Next week. Have some patience.”

 

*******

 

“Do you know my friend, Abe?”

“Woodhull?” Dr. Townsend pats Bonnie on the head then hands her off to Caleb before taking Zoe from Ben. “Yeah, I know him.”

“Okay, well.” Ben clears his throat and feels nervous and stupid. It’s not like he’s asking Rob out himself. Caleb looks at him curiously and he feels even worse. “He was just wondering if you might…”

Rob huffs out a breath and stands. He pulls a card out of his pocket and scribbles something on the back. “This is my cell number. Tell him to give me a call. I’m usually available to talk around six if that works for him. I can’t promise I’ll pick up earlier than that. Should I send the bill in my mail like usual?”

It takes Ben a second to respond and then he just nods his head.

“Great. It was nice meeting you, Caleb. Ben, call me if you need anything. Have a good day.”

“So,” Caleb slides up next to Ben as Rob gets in his truck. “Abe and the vet.”

“Yeah.”

“Can’t believe he made you do his dirty work.”

“I know.”

“And could you have been more awkward while doing it?”

“Not fair. It’s not something I’m used to doing.”

“Asking people out for other people?”

“Just asking in general.”

Ben did not want to get into this. He didn’t need another person telling him he needs to get out and start dating. 

Caleb smiles widely at him and elbows his side. “You just sit back and let them ask you out then?”

Ben laughs along with him because it sounds better than the truth. That Ben hasn’t asked anyone out in years and hasn’t been asked out either. That everyone is pushing him and Nathan together when they’ve known each other for years and don’t stop to think that if either of them were really interested in the other it would have happened by now. That the last person Ben had a serious interest in was Caleb and that was just a stupid high school crush. 

So instead he says “yeah, something like that” and keeps his eyes on the ground until Caleb walks away, all the dogs following him. 

 

*******

 

The start of the school year gets closer and closer and Ben starts giving Caleb more and more responsibilities. 

He leaves Caleb alone for the first time while he runs errands and wonders if he feels just like his father felt when he left Ben alone without a babysitter for the first time when he was eleven. 

“I’m only going to the store, I’ll be right back. It’s just hour, you’ll be fine. Do you have my number? Read it back to me so I know it’s right? Call if you need anything. Anything at all.”

Ben’s nervous the whole time he’s at the store. He drops his credit card as he takes it out of the chip reader and the woman behind him huffs impatiently at him. 

When he gets home nothing is on fire and he counts that as a win. 

But he doesn’t see Caleb or any of the dogs. The gate is unlocked and Ben had a terrible vision of Caleb running around the neighborhood and through the woods trying to round up all of them. 

He’s about to call Anna when Caleb comes over the hill. Shirtless and wet with a towel draped around his neck and all the dogs, damp and shaking off water as they go, following behind him.

“Hey,” he calls, arms out and eyes bright when he sees him. There’s a hint of sunburn across the bridge of his nose and the tops of his shoulders. Ben has sunscreen in the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. Caleb’s welcome to use it. “What time is it? Did you make it back on time? I’m sure you were watching the clock the whole time worrying about me.” It’s an accusation that doesn’t have any kind of bite to it. 

“I came back and everyone was gone. The gate was open...I thought….”

“We all went down for a swim. You undersold that pond, by the way. You should put a dock out there.”

“You went in with them? Isn’t the water gross?”

“Along the edge yeah. Got better towards the middle. I’ve been in worse.”

“They all stuck by you?”

“Yeah. Well, Sawyer here tried to make a break for it a few times.” He looks down at the basset hound by his feet who is only wet up to his belly. “Good thing he has short little legs. I caught up to him easily enough.”

“Everyone else listened?” He knows Marty can have a bit of an attitude problem and Roxy is a bit of a loose cannon when she gets excited. 

“Yes.” Caleb nods and calls them through the gate. “We have an understanding. I’ll take them to do fun things as long as they listen to everything I say. It works for the most part. You should come with us sometime, you know, before it gets too cold.”

“I’ll think about it,” Ben says, noncommittally. He has zero interest in getting in that water but that doesn’t mean he won’t watch Caleb get in it. “You should take a shower.” 

“I’ve smelled like worse.”

If anyone else were to say that Ben would wrinkle his nose in disgust and walk away.

When Caleb says it he can’t help but feel charmed.

 

*******

 

He feels comfortable enough to let Caleb take the lead on adoption interviews after he sits in on a few. 

Ben pretends to clean the kitchen just so he can eavesdrop on their conversation. 

Caleb is tough but fair and Ben thinks that some of the people are really good candidates for adoption but Caleb comes out of the office shaking his head each time.

“I just don’t think they’d be a good fit for any of the dogs,” he tells Ben. “I just got a vibe from them.”

“You should follow your instincts but it’s important to remember that people can change. You just have to talk to them about what you’re concerned with. Maybe they don’t know they’re not doing the right thing. See if they’re willing to learn and then go from there.”

Caleb nods his head and then burns through four more applicants before he gets to Abigail and her son. 

Abigail works from home so there will always be someone there. Her son, Cicero, is starting high school in the fall and is looking for a buddy that’ll be able to keep up with him. 

They’re perfect. Ben knows this. He read over their file himself and put it to the top of the stack so Caleb would read it first thing. 

They come out of the office smiling and head out to the yard to see if they bond with any of the dogs. 

Ben hangs back. He wants to let Caleb know that he trusts him but he’s there if he needs him. 

Cicero gravitates towards Margo and Margo wags her tail so fast it’s like a blur and Caleb tenses.

Ben knows Caleb has bonded with all the dogs but Margo especially. She’s the first he greets in the morning and she’s always right next to him, following him around. 

She’d fit in great with Abigail and Cicero and Caleb knows it. 

 

******

 

When Abigail and Cicero come to pick up Margo a few days later Ben can tell Caleb is just barely holding back his emotions. 

Abigail hugs him and thanks him and Cicero looks so excited. Margo is practically bouncing up and down, ready to get in the car, ready to go do something fun. 

“Call if you have any questions. Let me know how she’s doing.”

Abigail promises and they both wave as the car pulls out of the driveway. 

When Ben looks over at Caleb, Caleb is raising a hand to his face to wipe away tears.

“Caleb-.”

“I’m sorry, sorry, I know I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid,” Ben says, as gently as he can as his hand hovers over Caleb’s shoulder. He’s not sure what kind of comfort Caleb wants or needs. “Why don’t we go inside and talk, okay?”

Caleb takes a deep breath, like he’s trying to keep all his emotions in and nods his head.

Ben thinks about stopping in the living room. He’d nudge Herschel off the couch and he and Caleb would talk in comfort but he bypasses it and heads for his office hoping that it doesn’t feel too much like he’s bringing Caleb into the principal's office to be yelled at. 

“Ben, I’m really sorry. This won’t happen again. I know I was being unprofessional.”

“Do you think I’m mad at you?”

“Aren’t you?” 

“No. No way. I’m glad you’re showing emotion. I encourage it. It means you care and that’s what I need from the people that volunteer for me.Caleb, I’m going to be upset at the way you express feelings. Saying goodbye sucks.”

The tension Caleb’s been carrying in his shoulders seems to finally ebb away. “Yeah, it does.”

“It’s the hardest part of this job. I should have warned you about it.”

“I didn’t think I’d get attached so quickly. I know this is the point of a dog rescue but…”

“It just happens.” He spins around and pulls a few photos of a shaggy looking mutt off the wall and slides them over to Caleb. “That’s Rebel.”

“As in Rebel’s Rescue?”

“Yes. He was the first dog I ever rescued. I was in Germany and I gave him some of my lunch because he looked so pathetic and then he wouldn’t leave me alone. Followed me all the way back to my hotel and I couldn’t just leave him so I had to sneak him in. I told him and myself it would only be for the night but it stretched on for weeks. I kept telling myself not to get attached and not to name him but that obviously didn’t happen. He was my best friend and then it hit me one day that I had to come home and I couldn’t bring him with me. I just couldn’t. There was no way so now I’m panicking about abandoning him like whatever asshole abandoned him before I found him and all I’m thinking about is how I’m going to walk away from him and he’s not going to understand why or that I’m never coming back.” He pauses to collect himself. It’s been years but the train of thought still bothers him. “So I’m freaking out at this Starbucks with Rebel sitting in the chair across from me and this woman walks by and says cute dog and this poor girl, just...I think maybe she thought she could start flirting with me.”

Caleb snorts. “Of course she did.”

“Well, that didn’t happen because I just completely break down in front of her telling her all about him and how I had to leave and I didn’t know what to do and she tells me that her brother is looking for a dog for her niece and nephew and my back is against the wall here, I have no other options, you know. I have to believe her. So an hour later she’s still driving me into the Middle of Nowhere, Germany and I’m thinking wow, I can’t believe I just let myself get kidnapped how am I going to get out of this one, you know? So finally she pulls up to this house and the door opens and these two kids come spilling out and I open the car door and Rebel hops off my lap and takes off after them and that was it. He looked so happy and the kids and the father were so nice. It felt good knowing that I helped him out and I made that family happy even though it also made me sadder than I’d been in years. I still get sad about it. I wish I could have taken him with me but I know he’s doing well. They send me updates at least once a month.” Ben pulls a couple more pictures out of his desk. The kids are considerably older in these and Rebel’s got a lot of white around his muzzle. “He made me want to start all of this so I could help other dogs find homes. I wish I could keep every dog that came in here but I can’t.”

“I know.”

“It never gets easier. You spend enough time here you’re going to bond with all of them but you have to think about the life you’ve just given back to them. They’re never going to be cold or hungry or scared again. You did that. And by placing them you just opened up a spot to help another dog.”

“I thought there were already too many dogs here.”

“I’ve been thinking and I really shouldn’t count Herschel since he lives here full time and Margo getting adopted knocked us down to twenty and that’s not that far off from sixteen and if you’re willing to help me out I do have an extra outbuilding I could convert into more kennels. I’m just saying, if Nathan called me tomorrow saying he had a dog for me I wouldn’t say no.”

“I’ll help you with the kennels, when do you want to start? Tomorrow?”

“How about this weekend? I know it’s not your usual time but-.”

“Ben, seriously, I’m available anytime you need me. Anytime you want me.”

“Saturday would be just fine. It’ll give me a chance to pick up what we need.”

“I can do that, won’t be a problem. Just give me a list.”

 

*******

 

Ben goes back to school the first week of September. 

Caleb shows up at 6:15, long before Ben has to leave.

“You don’t need to be here this early, Caleb,” he says as he lets Caleb through the door. He still has his sweatpants on. He hasn’t even had breakfast yet.

“It’s your first day. I figured you might need a little extra help.”

Ben goes upstairs to shower and change while Caleb feed the dogs and lets them out. 

When he comes downstairs Caleb’s sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. 

“Make yourself at home,” Ben teases but means it. 

“These aren’t for me, they’re for you.” He pushes the plate towards the head of the table. “I didn’t think you’d have time to make something.”

“I usually just grab something on the way.”

Coffee. He usually just have coffee.

“Well I already ate mine so you better not waste this.”

 

*****

 

When he gets home Caleb is waiting there for him with a smile and a report about what went on. 

Mostly quiet. Rocco get pretty far in his plan to dig his way out before Caleb caught him and he has an interview lined up tomorrow with a young couple that sounds promising.

“And how was your day?” Caleb asks and Ben’s thrown. He’s not used to people asking him that. He’s not used to coming home to someone even though he knows this isn’t like that. It’s a nice thought though. 

“Oh.” He recovers slowly. “It was good. Good kids I think but it’s only the first day so…you can head home if you want. Seems like you did a great job here today.”

“Maybe you won’t be so nervous about it tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t nervous.”

“Wary.”

“You were in the back of my mind, I’ll give you that.”

Caleb looks properly satisfied. “I’ll see you in the morning, Ben.”

“You know you don’t have to be here that early.”

“Someone has to make sure you get fed. By the way I made soup.”

“Soup?”

“Yeah. You had some vegetables that were going to go bad in the fridge so I just….really hope you didn’t have a plan for them.”

He’s a lot quicker to recover this time. “No, no, I didn’t. Thanks, Caleb.”

“Hope you like it.”

Caleb makes a quick exit to towards his truck and Ben looks after him until he turns the corner onto the street.

 

******

 

Ben eats two bowls of soup while watching TV.

Herschel curled up next to him with Ben’s feet tucked beneath the dog’s body to keep them warm. 

He almost texts Caleb to tell him he loves it. He has his phone out and everything, fingers poised over the keypad but just can’t seem to come up with something to say that doesn’t make him sound stupid.

So he drops the phone onto the couch beside him and tries to forget about it. 

 

******

 

“That’s a weird looking dog.”

“If you’re talking about Max, you’re a dick.”

“I’m not talking about Max. Jesus, you think I’d make fun of a dog with three legs? I’m talking about the goat that’s in your yard.”

“What?”

In the middle of the yard a small brown goat is nibbling at the grass with all the dogs surrounding it like they have no idea what to do. 

“Oh my god.”

“Oh my god,” Abe sounds delighted. “You didn’t know about this?” He trails after Ben as Ben flies out of the house and meets Caleb just as he locking the gate to the yard behind him.

“Caleb.”

“Hey, Benny.”

“Caleb, what the hell?” He flings his arms out towards the goat as Herschel finally breaks out of the pack to sniff it. 

“Oh, that’s Lenny. Cute little thing, isn’t he?”

“You knew about this?” 

“Yeah. I brought him here. They just dropped them off. You didn’t notice?”

“I’m noticing now. What were you thinking?”

“I’m going to go,” Abe says, already backing away from them. Neither of them acknowledge him. 

“Listen, I know I should have talked to you about this first but I didn’t want to risk you saying no.”

“I’m saying no now. Call whoever it was that dropped him off and tell him to come pick him up.”

“I can’t do that Ben, listen to me. I went to this auction this morning. I thought it would antiques or something, I didn’t know they’d have livestock and these two stepped up and I just-.”

“Two? What are you talking about? There’s two of them?”

“Not exactly. It was one goat and one pig.”

“Oh my god.”

“I couldn’t not take them.”

“You bought a goat and a pig and brought them here?”

“Yes. Lenny and Joe. It’s adorable. They’re best friends.”

“Caleb, I can’t believe you.”

“Who knows what would have happened with them? They could have been sold for meat.” Caleb covers and Lenny’s ears and whispers.

“You eat meat. You had double bacon on a burger last week.”

“I wouldn’t eat bacon from Joe. That’d be cruel. C’mon, Ben, what was I supposed to do?”

“Anything that didn’t involve bringing a goat and a pig back to my rescue.”

“I didn’t know what else to do. I panicked. Are you really upset?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, look.” Caleb stands directly in front of him and puts his hands on Ben’s shoulders. Ben looks everywhere but his face. “I’m sorry. Really I am. I’ll build a little pen for them myself. I’ll buy their food. Nothing for them has to come out of the donations. I’ll do everything I can to find them a home. It’ll be my top priority.”

“Where is the pig?”

“Joe is in the barn. I didn’t know how he’d do with the dogs. Lenny’s doing great.”

Lenny has gotten bored with the dogs and bumps his head into Ben’s knee. 

“Do you want to see how cute they are together?” Caleb asks and Ben has no choice but to follow him into the barn. 

Lenny follows the two of them and the dogs follow Lenny. 

Joe, is black and white, “like an Oreo!” Caleb says excitedly, trying really hard to sell Ben on the concept. Lenny runs right in the stall once the door is opened and stands right beside him before they both lie down, Lenny curling into Joe’s side.

“They’re in love.” Caleb knocks his elbow into Ben’s side. “Look at them and tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”

“It doesn't change that fact that you shouldn’t have brought them here without discussing it with me first.”

“I know and next time-.”

Ben’s quick to cut him off. “There won’t be a next time.”

“Sure, sure. But next time I’ll be sure to call you.”

Ben sighs then takes out of his phone to take a picture. They really are cute cuddled up like that. 

“So can they stay?”

Ben doesn’t answer, just opens Facebook and types out a post.

He shows it to Caleb when he’s finished.

_Guess who just became more than just a dog rescue?_

Caleb wraps his arms around Ben’s neck and pulls him in for one of the tightest hugs he’s ever had. 

 

******

 

Caleb shows up the next day with lumber and feed in the back of his truck. 

He doesn’t ask for Ben’s help and Ben doesn’t offer it as he goes to work making a pen for Lenny and Joe.

“You know,” he says as he tries to hold a board level with a nail between his lips. “Pigs are actually really clean animals.Cleaner than dogs. They don’t smell at all. It’s all a lie. They’re kind of messy eaters but I think that’s part of the charm.”

“You don’t have to sell me on them, Caleb,” Ben says as he lazily throws the tennis ball to the dogs. Only half of them chase after it. The rest are too interested in what Caleb is doing. “I already said they could stay.”

“I don’t want you to be mad about it.” The board slips from Caleb’s hand and he sighs. 

Ben takes pity of him and holds the board up for him. “I’m not mad. Anymore.” 

“I promise not to bring anything else back.”

“I really don’t believe you.”

 

*******

Ben is right not to.

He brings back a turtle that he found crossing the road.

“I’m going to go put him in the pond,” he says and then walks off with it like it’s not a big deal. 

Then there are two rabbits.

Fluffy and white with pink noses. 

Caleb carries them into the house in a cat carrier and explains to Ben that someone got them as an Easter present and couldn’t take care of them anymore and _can you believe how irresponsible some people are? I can’t believe it. I don’t understand it. Would it be cool if they hung out in the basement? I’ll section off a little area for them, it doesn’t look like you have too much going on down there. Thanks, Ben._

A few weeks later an orange cat jumps up on Ben’s desk with Caleb trailing after it.

“Hey, so that’s not the introduction I wanted you two to have. Meet Oscar.”

“Why is Oscar here?” Ben asks but he already knows the answer. It’s either I found him, I knew someone who needed to rehome him, or, Ben’s personal favorite, I accidentally took a lap around the animal shelter and look at his face, Ben, how could I have said no?

“Animal shelter,” Caleb says and doesn’t even bother with apologizing. “Cute, huh?”

“Is he going to be staying with us for long?”

“Well, you know.” Caleb shrugs. “I have cat food for him in my truck. He could help you with your ghost.”

“How?” 

Oscar batted at the pen in his hand and Ben tried his best to ignore him.

“You know they say animals can see ghosts. Oliver will always let you know where it is.”

“I don't want to know where it is. That makes it worse. Caleb, we talked about this. You can't just bring animals back here.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” He pouts and Ben can't look at him. He starts to scoop Oliver up. “I guess I'll take him back.”

“Knock it off, you know I'm not going to let that happen. I think that's what upsets me the most that you know how to play me like this.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

*******

 

“Caleb’s very good with them.”

“Yeah.” Ben doesn’t look up from his paperwork but he can feel Anna raising an eyebrow at him. “He’s cute.”

“You interested?”

“You jealous?”

“I’m just thinking of Selah.”

Anna hums and sits down across from him.

“You should take him out for dinner.”

“Selah?”

“Caleb. Don’t be smart with me.”

“I’m not being smart I’m just trying to figure out what your point is.”

“I don’t know.” Anna sits down across from him and puts her feet up on the other chair, completely ignoring his look of disapproval. “Just making conversation. Things are working out alright?”

“He brings home a lot of animals. I think technically I don’t even run a dog rescue anymore.”

“You let him bring them home because you’re such a pushover for him.”

“Am not.”

Anna clears her throat and casts a pointed look at Oscar who is curled up on a stack of files. 

“He likes it in here,” Ben mumbles and Anna scoffs.

“Pushover.”

“Well what am I supposed to do? I can’t turn them away.”

“You’re very sweet, Benjamin Tallmadge,” Anna tells him just to see the way his mouth twitches at the corners. “Isn’t it a little late for Caleb to be here?”

“I told him he could go an hour ago. He got here at six this morning.”

Anna whistles. “That’s commitment to the cause.”

“I think we might have found the one person with even less of a social life than I have.”

“Then you two are perfect for each other.”

Anna looks victorious when Ben shakes his head at her.

 

*******

 

“How do you not have any social media presence?”

Caleb’s sitting across from him in the office, flicking his finger across the screen of his phone.

“We have twitter, facebook, and instagram. What more do you want?”

“Yeah, but you’re not anywhere on here.”

“Why would I be? It’s about the dogs.”

“You don’t think donations will trickle in a little bit quicker if they saw the cute guy that was taking care of them?”

Without thinking Ben says “that’s you” and looks up in time to see Caleb take a deep breath and bite his lip with with just a hint of color on his cheeks. 

“I was talking about you,” Caleb says quietly. “You have good looks, why don't you use them for a good cause?”

“Do you really think people will care?”

“Oh yeah.” Caleb holds his phone up and snaps a picture. 

“Don't use that one.”

Caleb doesn't use that one but he does use the one petting Max with a huge smile on his face. 

The one where he's sitting cross legged in the middle of the yard all wrapped up in a coat and a scarf and a hat with a hoard of dogs around him. 

Herschel and Ben spooned on the couch together, both sleeping, both too large for the couch with their legs hanging off the edge. 

That's the one that gets the most likes. Anna comments on it with a string of exclamation points. 

At the next adoption event they hold the number of people that usually show up triples and so do the donations. 

“I told you this was a good idea,” Caleb says as he slides up next to him. Ben’s staring down at a full donation box and scraps of paper with numbers hastily scrawled across them. He shoves them to the bottom of the pile beneath the legitimate applications. They’ve already adopted out five dogs and the day’s not even halfway over. Caleb takes a picture of him, face tipped down with color on his cheeks that has more to do with the attention he’s gotten than the sting of mid-October wind. The sound the camera makes on his phone makes Ben look up and reaches for it then hauls Caleb in close right next to him. He uses his long arms to snap a selfie of the two of them and hands the phone back. 

Caleb posts the picture with a rundown of how successful the day was and thanking everyone that came out. 

They managed to place eleven dogs today. They’ve raised over three thousand dollars today. 

Those are major achievements. 

He should be pricing out new dog beds and ordering chew sticks and collars and calling Nathan to let him know he has a ton of free space.

But instead, all he can seem to do is stare at the photo and think about the way Caleb seems to fit so well next to him. 

 

****** 

 

Nathan opens the back of the van to reveal one giant, furry, black dog and six wiggly little puppies, barely five weeks old. 

Ben sighs. They’re adorable, all of them, and he doesn’t want to believe Nathan when he tells him they were found behind a dumpster in Brooklyn. 

“Moms name is Sadie and the pups don’t have names yet. They’ve already been checked out so there’s nothing keeping them from hanging with the other dogs unless you think they’ll be too rough with them.”

“Should be alright,” Ben says and his heart melts when Nathan lifts one puppy out and into Ben’s arms. It licks at his face and makes these high pitched puppy sounds. “Caleb is going to love these little guys.”

“Caleb, right,” Nathan says, tight lipped and focused as he hands Ben another puppy. “I still haven’t met him.”

“He’s down at the pond,” Ben tells him then falls off into baby talk at one of the puppies. “The dogs still like it even though it’s getting cold. Caleb wants to make sure they get every opportunity they can before it freezes over.”

“He sounds great.”

“He is. Don’t know what I’d do without him,” Ben murmurs into the soft fur of one of the puppies.

Nathan hums with an unreadable expression on his face but Ben doesn't have time to think about it because Caleb's coming over the hill with the dogs.

“Oh my god, puppies!” He yells and herds the dogs through the gate before he tries to take a pup from Ben. 

Ben spins away from him. “There are four others, get your own.”

Caleb pauses to greet the mother, saying hey mama and ruffling the fur on her head before scooping up a puppy. 

“I've never been more in love with anything in my entire life,” Caleb says. 

“Nathan, this is Caleb. Caleb, Nathan. n.”

Caleb smiles, can’t stick his hand out because his arms are full of puppy but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t look like Nathan would take it anyways. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Nathan says. “You’re the one that’s been posting all the pictures of Ben.”

“The key to our success it turns out. People can’t resist that face.”

“Well I could’ve told you that.”

Awkwardness lingers for a moment as Ben looks between the two of them. They’re looking at each other with strained smiles. 

“These guys are going to be a handful.” Caleb kisses the side of his puppy’s face. “I might have to put my dreams of rescuing horses on hold for now.”

“You’re getting horses?” Nathan asks Ben.

“No, Caleb likes to think we’re getting horses but it’s not happening.”

“You have plenty of room. I could help out.”

“I don’t doubt that but it’s still not happening.”

“Horses are a lot of work.” Nathan says.

“Doesn’t have to be a horse. What if I just happen to come back with a donkey or one of those mini horses?”

“Do not come back here with a donkey or mini horse.” Ben tries so hard to be stern but it’s hard to be serious but he’s found that it’s hard to even pretend to be mad at Caleb.

“But could you actually turn them away?”

“Caleb-.”

“Ben-.”

“It sounds like he doesn't want them.” Nathan snaps. “So…” 

“Okay,” Caleb says slowly. Awkwardness seeps between them and Ben feels like he’s caught in the middle of it. 

“Caleb, can you carry another puppy and bring Sadie inside. They'll stay in the house for now.”

“Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you, Nathan.” Caleb nods to him then scoops up another puppy and calls Sadie out of the back. 

“Everything okay?” 

“It's fine. Let's get these guys inside and I'll get out of your way.” 

 

******

 

“I know people should get their pets fixed but God, puppies are just the greatest things in the world.”

Ben looks over at Caleb from his spot in the kitchen. Caleb's lying on his stomach on the rug by the couch with his chin resting on his hands as he watches everyone sleep.

“I wouldn't have so much of a problem with it if people actually took care of them you know, instead of dumping them in an alley.”

“Who could do something like that?” Caleb murmurs and Ben doesn't know how to answer him. “This one's my favorite.” The fattest of the puppies gnaws on Caleb's finger. 

“You getting a little too attached there, Caleb? It's a lot harder to say goodbye to puppies. I'm gonna warn you now.”

“I want one. I want to keep one.” He tips his head up to look at Ben. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I mean, I'd have to bring it with me here everyday but I'd take it home with me at night. I think that's why I want one. It'll give me someone to talk to at night.”

Ben glances over at Herschel who is letting two puppies crawl all over him and knows what Caleb means. This house would feel awfully big and empty without his constant presence. 

“I'm surprised you've held out this long.”

“Am I a terrible person for passing up all these awesome dogs for a puppy.”

Ben shakes his head. “I don't think anyone could ever accuse you of being a terrible person. People love puppies. Start thinking of a name. It's all yours. I’ll waive the adoption fee.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“You spend every waking hour here. You’ve buy things out of your own pocket all the time. I think you deserve it.”

Caleb smiles down at the puppy and doesn’t fight him on it. It’s probably the one argument Caleb wouldn’t win.

“Can I ask you something?” Caleb asks after a long stretch of silence.

“Yeah. Anything.”

“Feel free to tell me to fuck off or that you don’t want to talk about it. I won’t feel bad.”

“What is it?” 

Caleb bites his lip and slowly releases it. Ben tries and fails not to stare. 

“Are you and Nathan together?”

Ben opens his mouth then snaps it shut and takes a moment to figure out what to say.

“I thought I picked up on some vibe earlier. It seemed like he was really into you.” 

“We’re not together.”

“We’re you ever because there’s something there, for sure.”

“No, never.”

“Oh. Do you want to be?”

“Umm.”

“You don’t need to answer. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not, it’s okay. You know, a lot of people have asked me that question and I’ve never 

given any of them a real answer before.”

“It’s okay to not be sure.”

“I know but it’s that the point? Wouldn’t I just know if I wanted something with him? I shouldn’t have to think about it.”

“I guess.”

“I just don’t feel the need to push it any further with him.” Ben shrugs. “He’s a good friend. That’s it. He’s not really my type. I think he’s too…...pretty?”

“Pretty? Seriously?”

“I guess. If you forced me to think about it.”

Caleb laughs and pushes himself to his feet and grabs his jacket off the back of the couch. “You know you’re pretty, too, right?”

Ben blushes and looks away. “I’m really not.”

“You are. Very pretty. It’s almost unfair. Prettier than Nathan.”

“Great,” Ben says, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Don’t act like it’s a bad thing. Some people like pretty.”

“Some people. Sure.”

Caleb pulls his jacket on and zips it up. “I like pretty.”

Their eyes lock and the room suddenly feels very warm. 

“That’s good to know,” Ben says, voice shaky but eyes still steadily holding Caleb’s. 

Caleb winks but it does very little to break the tension. “I’ll see you in the morning, Ben.”

 

******

 

Ben’s pulling on his shoes on a Friday morning when he gets a Facebook message. 

It’s short and simple but it still makes his heart drop when he reads it. 

It’s from the family in Germany telling him that Rebel passed away last night. 

It was peaceful, the message reads. The kids were home. I think he had a great life. 

There’s a photo attached. Rebel sitting next to a pile of tennis balls with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, totally exhausted and happy and Ben can barely see it through the haze of unshed tears. 

“Benny!” Caleb calls him from the base of the stairs and Ben blinks back the tears but he can’t make himself stand up or answer him. “You’re gonna be late, what are you doing up there?”

There are footsteps coming up the stairs and Ben glances over at the clock sitting on his dresser. He’s been sitting there for ten minutes.  
“Ben.” 

Ben can only see Caleb’s feet in the doorway. Worn boots that he should have kicked off in the kitchen but Caleb never seems to listen to Ben’s simplest requests and Ben suddenly feels like he wants to fight him on this just so he’ll have something else to do instead of crying. 

“Ben?” 

Once Caleb figures out something is seriously wrong he crosses the room quickly, his legs coming into view and stopping in front of him.

“What’s the matter? What’s wrong? Ben.” 

Caleb puts both hands on Ben’s shoulders and tries to tip him back, maneuver him so Ben has to look up but Ben shakes his head and gets to his feet. 

“I have to get going.”

Caleb grabs his wrist and doesn’t let go when Ben pulls on it. 

“What’s the matter?” He repeats. “What happened?”

“You know Rebel? The dog. The one-.”

“I know who you’re talking about, what’s wrong?”

“I got a message from the family I left him with. They just told me he passed away last night.”

Caleb’s face softens but his hold on Ben doesn’t let up. 

“Oh Ben, I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks, it’s…..whatever, I have to go. I’m gonna be late.”

“You’re going to work right now?”

“I have to.”

“You’re upset. You shouldn’t even be driving.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You’ve been sitting here staring at your feet for ten minutes.”

“I’m fine. I was surprised is all. I’ll be fine.”

“Stay home.”

“I can’t. It’s Friday.” 

“Exactly.”

“You can’t take an unplanned day off on a Friday. It looks bad. People talk.”

“Who care if people talk? You’re upset.”

“My mother died when I was ten. If I can deal with that then I can deal with this. I have to go.”

Caleb calls after him the whole way down the stairs but he doesn’t follow him. 

Ben’s hands shake when he puts the key in the ignition.

He takes a deep breath and tells himself to be okay. 

 

******

 

His classes pass slowly.

If the kids suspect that something is off with him, which he thinks they do if they’re whispering is anything to go by, they don’t confront him directly.

He doesn't remember anything about the drive home 

He ignores Caleb when he gets home. Hopes he’ll take the hint and just go home without trying to talk to him. He’ll text him later telling him he has it covered this weekend. He doesn’t need to come over.

Ben needs some time alone. 

He gets it for a little while. He thinks that maybe Caleb’s gone home and he’s too caught up with switching between grading papers and placing orders for more dog food that he just didn’t hear the rumble of his truck starting and backing down the drive. 

But then the door opens and closes and he can hear Caleb taking off his boots and kicking them away from the door. At least he remembered this time.

“Everyone is tucked in for the night. It's not supposed to be too cold tonight. They'll be alright out there. Puppies and Sadie are good too. Their personalities are really starting to come through. We can start accepting adoption applications for them soon.”

Ben doesn't look up from his laptop. “Okay. Thanks, Caleb.” 

Caleb shuffles a bit in the doorway. 

“How was your day?” He asks and Ben's fingers hover over the keyboard. 

“Fine.” 

Caleb sighs and crosses his arms. “Not talking about it isn't going to make it any better.” 

“I don't know what-.”

“Jesus, Ben, c’mon,” Caleb snaps. His tone finally makes Ben look up at him. “There's nothing wrong with being emotional. You're the one that told me that. Now I'm here and I'm more than willing to try to help you.”

It's clear Caleb is not leaving without a discussion so Ben pushes the laptop away from him and rests his elbows on the desk. 

“Just sucks is all. I haven’t seen him in years. I don’t know why I feel like this.” 

“You loved him. It doesn’t matter how long it’s been.”

“I just didn’t get any warning.” He jams his fingertips into his eyes and hears Caleb shuffle over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. “I didn’t have anytime to ready myself for it. I knew he was getting older but I didn’t think it would happen like this. It’s just out of the blue.”

Caleb holds him a little closer when Ben can’t stop the tears from falling. Caleb holds him gently against his side with a hand on the side of his head carding through his hair. It’s so comforting that Ben doesn’t even feel embarrassed about what a mess he is. 

“Seeing it coming doesn’t always help, Ben.”

“I know but at least I wouldn’t feel so blindsided. He probably didn’t even remember me.”

Caleb jostles him, wraps his other arm tight around him. “Of course he remembered you.”

Ben’s not convinced and somehow Caleb knows it because he kneels in front of him and gently pulls his hands off his face. 

“You saved his life. Dogs remember things like that. You’ve seen those videos of dogs who recognize their owners after being lost for ten years.”

Ben’s cried over those and he knows Caleb’s right. 

“I just wish he was still around.”

Caleb squeezes his knee and smiles sadly. “I know you do and I’m really sorry.”

“You know I don’t feel any better after talking to you.”

“It’s gonna take sometime but I promise it’ll get better. It’s just gotta hurt for a little while. I would also suggest you drink a little.”

“I don’t really-.”

“Ben, I don’t want to sound too much like a country song here but your dog just died. You need a drink. You got any good stuff?”

Ben does. There’s a bottle of unopened whiskey in one of the kitchen cabinets that Caleb whistles low at when he sees it.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” he says and unscrews the top. 

“I don’t drink much.” Ben admits but rolls his eyes when Caleb fills his glass with half the amount that should be in there.

“It’s alright,” Caleb answers and puts even less in his own. “Neither to do I anymore.”

Caleb sips carefully at it but Ben gulps it down and immediately regrets it. 

“That’s terrible. Can I have some more?”

Caleb is in charge of refilling the glasses with Ben out drinking him three to one. 

“You know your ghost touched me the other day.”

Ben’s feeling just fuzzy and drunk enough to get into ghost stories so he leans forward and encourages Caleb to go on.

“I was in the kitchen and I swear someone touched my shoulder.”

Ben’s eyes go wide and Caleb laughs at him. 

“Did you get a male or female vibe from it because I can’t tell.”

“That ghost is whatever the ghost wants to be, Ben. Why do you need to label them?”

The conversation stretches and grows from there. 

Ben tells him about the early days of the rescue, sleeping in this unfinished house on the floor in a sleeping bag and wondering if he'd made a major mistake. 

When Ben’s too drunk to speak logically Caleb takes over with story after story about the Navy. Ben’s more than happy to listen to him talk about how it felt to be standing on the deck of the ship with miles and miles of open water all around him. How he felt like he was the only guy in the world even though he was on a ship full of people.

He talks about his uncle, fondly, and Ben slurs out how he used to give him and his brother free apples when they were little and Caleb smiles and says that sounds like him.

“He was so guilty when I had to miss classes and come home and take care of him.”

Ben lifts his head off the desk. “What?”

“He started getting really sick senior year and we had really shitty insurance so I had to take care of him. Missed a bunch of my classes. The school was cool with it, they understood and I got to take all my work home with me but uncle Lucas thought I was missing out on on the high school experience.”

“Wait a minute, that’s where you were when you weren’t at school? You were home taking care of your sick uncle? Why didn’t you tell people that? Do you know what they said about you? There was rumor after rumor about where you were.”

“I kind of figured that would happen.”

“People said you got arrested and you were being held in jail until your court date.”

“I have never been arrested. Although I’ve done a lot of things I should have been arrested for.”

“They said you didn’t get charged because you slept with the lawyer that was prosecuting you.”

“That didn’t happen but that’s very creative.”

“Why didn’t you tell your friends that’s where you were? They could've stopped that.”

“They were probably the ones starting it. I didn’t care about what people said about me. I didn’t really want them knowing where I really was. They wouldn’t have cared much anyways.”

“But they were your friends.”

“They needed me to buy them beer. We weren’t that close.”

“I thought you had this whole group of people. You always seemed surrounded.”

“The promise of alcohol made them flock. Speaking of which I think you’ve had enough of this. Time for bed?”

“I still have a lot of work to do.”

“That’s what the weekend is for. If you go to bed right now and you might not be too hungover tomorrow.”

“God.” Ben lets Caleb help him out of the chair. “You know I haven’t been hungover since college?”

“I believe that.” 

Ben steps up on the first step and turns to put both hands on Caleb’s shoulders, his fingers just brushing the side of his neck.

“Thank you, Caleb. For everything.” He sways forward a bit, thinks about how he could probably get away with kissing him right now. He’s drunk enough that they could both write it off as an accident. A lapse in judgment. 

But Caleb steadies him, keeps him far enough away that a kiss would have to be intentional. 

“Anytime you want to talk, about anything, I’m here.”

In the morning Ben wakes up with a headache and serious dry mouth but he knows he could feel worse. 

He watches Caleb in the yard letting the six puppies and the other dogs chase him around as he sips coffee then heads into the office. 

The stack of work he left last night are already filed away. The bills are paid and the checkbook is balanced and there’s a sticky note on the edge of Ben’s laptop telling him to go back to bed in Caleb’s sloppy handwriting. 

Ben puts a smiley face on it and hangs it in the kitchen where he knows Caleb will see it then goes back upstairs. 

 

*******

 

The rain is just slipping into sleet by the time he gets home and pushes the door open.

It’s unlocked and he panics for a split second until he sees Caleb asleep on the couch with a throw pillow clutched to his chest and surrounded by all twelve dogs.

Lucy, an Irish Setter, gracefully hops off the couch without waking him and pads over to greet Ben at the door.

“Hey, girl,” he says softly as cups her head in his hands. The rest of the dogs either lift their heads in lazy interest or don’t look over at all. “At least I know one of you is protecting this place.”

She licks at his hands in the most threatening way then turns around and hops back up on the couch, curling behind Caleb’s knees and resting her chin on his thigh.

He toes off his shoes then tiptoes his way to the kitchen, pausing to acknowledge the dogs that wag their tails or pick their heads up as they walk past.

There’s a pot on the stove, still warm, chicken and dumplings, and Ben’s spooning some into a bowl when Herschel hoists himself up and wanders into the kitchen to lie at Ben’s feet as he sits at the table. He stretches out when Ben rubs his foot against his chest.

“Rough day?” He asks and Herschel sighs. “I know, buddy, me too.”

Caleb wakes up when as Ben is sliding the bowl carefully into the sink. He’ll deal with it later.

“How long have you been home?” His voice is rough and he stretches both arms above his head.

“About a half an hour.”

“Sorry I fell asleep. And that everyone is inside.”

“It’s okay. It was a long day for you and it’s cold outside. How are Lenny and Joe holding up in this?” 

Caleb runs a hand through his hair looking like he didn’t hear the question.

“Are they in the basement?”

“Yup.” 

Ben sighs. “That’s fine. I’m glad they’re okay.”

“Knew you’d understand. I better get going.”

“Why don’t you stay? It’s bad out there and I have extra rooms.”

“You want to have a sleepover?”

“I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get in an accident.”

“Are we going to braid each other’s hair?”

“Fine. Skid off the road. See if I care.”

“I’m kidding. You sure you don’t mind?”

Ben shakes his head and gets Caleb a pair of sweatpants that’ll be too long on him and tells him to use the shower first. 

“If we’re in it at the same time we’ll get cold water.” 

Caleb steps out twenty minutes later with damp hair, his own t-shirt and Ben’s sweatpants and it’s nice. 

He’s never seen anyone wearing his own clothes before. 

He juts his chin towards the spare room. “Everything’s all set up. Oliver will probably join you. He usually curls up with me but he likes you better.” 

It's weird having someone else in the house with him. A real, living, breathing, human. 

He has a hard time falling asleep thinking about Caleb sleeping just down the hall. 

He wakes up early because of it and gets the treat of watching Caleb come down the stairs all rumpled and sleep warm and asking for coffee. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks as he hands Caleb a mug. 

Caleb nods, mumbles something and takes a sip. 

“Any ghost sounds?”

Caleb's face is still buried in the mug but he shakes his head. He tips it back to get the last drops then leans around Ben with a hand on his hip to steady himself as he puts the mug in the sink. 

“I should head home and change then I'll be back to help out.” 

He steps away and his hand drops. 

“Take your time.” 

Ben doesn't watch him pull his boots, tucking the ends of the sweatpants in so they don't drag on the ground but he does spin around to watch through the kitchen window as he gets in his trunk and drives off. 

 

*****

 

“Do you want to come to Thanksgiving dinner?”

Caleb’s pouring a fifty pound bag of dog food into a metal container and almost spills it when the words register. 

“I don’t know if you have plans or anything.”

“I don’t. I was planning on having dinner by myself.”

“Oh well if that’s what you want to do.”

“It’s not that I want to. I just thought that was my only option.”

Ben puts his hand on Caleb’s arm and doesn’t remove it when Caleb looks down at it. “It's not. Come over. It's really casual. Just me, my dad, and my brother. Abe usually comes but this year he's spending it at Dr. Townends Dad's house.”

“So they're doing really well then.”

“Guess so. So what do you say?”

“Can I bring anything?”

“No, I got it all covered. Just show up.”

 

*******

 

Ben is elbow deep in mashed potatoes when Caleb comes through the door wearing dress pants, nice shoes, a deep green sweater and holding flowers.

“Hi,” he says and Ben realizes he’s been staring. “I didn’t know what to bring, I mean, you told me you had it all under control and your dad is a Reverend so I didn’t know if he’d appreciate alcohol and I didn’t want to show up empty handed so….” He thrusts the bouquet forward and Ben drops the spoon to take them. 

“I...thanks. You look really-.”

“Caleb Brewster.” Sam slides into the room with his arms thrown open. “I was wondering when our paths would cross again.”

“I’ve been here,” Caleb says as he accepts Sam’s rough hug. 

“So my brother says. I hear he’s been working you to the bone.”

“He’s not so bad.” 

They smile at each other until Sam slowly backs away. 

Dinner is nice. Relaxing. Caleb talks the most, stories that are new to Nathaniel and Sam but are ones that Ben's already heard before. That doesn't mean he doesn't listen just as intently. 

Over dessert Nathaniel tells them about a couple whose wedding he’ll be officiating next week. How they were highschool sweethearts but only reconnected a few years ago. 

It's a nice story and Ben thinks he knows how they must feel even though it's one sided and unrequited. 

He looks across the table to see Caleb looking back at him. 

 

********

 

Ben steps out to feed the dogs as Sam and his father clean up. 

Caleb is ordered to the living room to watch TV. 

“You're a guest,” they tell him and he reluctantly goes. 

Herschel sits as Ben's feet, waiting patiently to be fed as Ben measures out the food, dropping the correct medication into the bowls that need it. 

He's halfway done when Caleb slips in the barn looking very out of place in his nice outfit. 

“You didn't have to come out here.” 

“It feels weird not being here.”

“You deserve a day off,” Ben says but he hands Caleb a bowl anyways. 

“So do you.” 

“Don't really get days off doing this. Not that I mind it too much. I mean, I did chose to do this.”

Caleb takes the next bowl but doesn't move to give it to Lucy. 

“Do you think you could take a night off? On a weekend when you don't have a ton of papers to grade? Maybe we could go out. To dinner.”

The bowl Ben's holding slips out of his hand and falls to the ground. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about that couple your father is going to marry and how they got a second chance and I know it wasn't like that because you didn't care at all about me and we weren't even friends but it got me thinking. I really like spending time with you. It's half the reason why I'm here so much.” 

Ben laughs hard enough that he needs to grip the side of the bin until his knuckles turn white. 

“You can just say no,” Caleb says, color on his cheeks. 

“Caleb.” He takes a deep breath and tells the truth. “I had a huge crush on you in high school. I looked for you everyday. I went to a party you were at and I thought that maybe we would hit it off but that was so stupid. It was bad. You were my first real crush. Fifteen year old me is freaking out right now.” 

“What about twenty eight year old you?” 

Ben let's go of the bin and holds onto Caleb's shoulder instead as he leans in to kiss him. 

After a moment he pulls back just enough to say “twenty eight year old me is happier than fifteen year old me ever thought was possible.” 

Herschel’s tail wags between them as they kiss again.


End file.
